Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha! Sonic the Werehog: You've really... Gone and done it this time, Eggman. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): So long, Friend! Eggman seals himself safely inside his Egg Mobile before opening the airlock. Sonic the Werehog tries to hold on, but fails. Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Emeralds are sucked out into space and fall towards the Earth. Dark Gaia screeches before breaking apart and scattering across the planet. Lady Palutena: Yes I have, Pit. I hope you learn to use your form wisely, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: You bet, Palutena, I'm pretty much used to it. Robbie Diaz: We will be there for people who are in trouble, Need of rescuing or even if Dr. Eggman tries to kidnap someone. We will be there for the entire solar system if we have to. Whenever evil villains try to rule the Earth, We will kick their butts and send them packing. United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! With the speech said, Everyone cheered, But then, For everyone and Eggman never noticed that Robbie's Universal Portal Watch started to light up which causes him to teleport to another dimension as a shiny light came, as the place cleared up, Robbie was gone as Eggman makes victory return to the Egg-Carrier. Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh no... Sora: He's gone... Twilight Sparkle: He saved my life. But where could he have gone? Miles "Tails" Prower: The blast processing from Eggman's Mega Amplifier causes Robbie's Universal Portal Watches dimensional circuits to vibrate so fast that he went out of phase with our plane of existence, causing him to travel to another dimension. Professor Pickle: Sonic, You and Robbie must work together and travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally. Sonic the Werehog: You heard him, Robbie. Looks like we're gonna have to team up for this one. Robbie Diaz: Right. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, isn't there a more efficient way? Some way to, oh, I don't know gather them all up at once? (perks up and knocks fist into palm) Wait, that's it! Of course! (rides his chair down to a computer behind him, Orbot salutes and closes up again) Eeh hee hee hee. With this... This! All of my plans will be realized! As Eggman starts typing on the computer, His progress of making a new robot begins. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Chip (V.O.): Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2! At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot managed to make a new robot named "Egg-Stumbler". Dr. Eggman: At last, Egg-Stumbler is now ready to destroy Robbie Diaz. Egg-Stumbler: Ready when you are, Doctor! Dr. Eggman: Good, The Rangers are in for a surprise. Meanwhile at Cyberspace Command Center, Everyone werected starting to wonder if Robbie was alright. Twilight Sparkle: I hope Robbie's okay. Sunset Shimmer: We'll find him, Twilight. Yoshi: I'm not too sure about that, Sunset. If he got sent to another dimension, He's probably gone for life. Fluttershy: That's not true, Yoshi. We're not giving up on him However, Tails got a signal to Robbie's morpher. Miles "Tails" Prower: Hey, Guys. I've found Robbie's signal to his morpher! Zordon: That is great news, Tails. Lady Palutena: Digit, Widget, Open the Trans-Dimensional Portal. Digit: We're on it, Palutena. At last, Digit and Widget prepared the Universal Portal to where Robbie is now. Back at the othe dimension, Sonic walks towards the central altar while Chip flies up there. Chip lands on the altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Sonic walks up to the pedestal and places the blue Chaos Emerald there. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and Sonic and Chip watches in awe as the Chaos Emerald's power is restored. The entire Gaia Temple then shakes as another piece of the Earth was restored. Robbie Diaz: Perfect, Another piece back into place. Prince Titan: Indeed, It's only a matter of time before Dark Gaia is awakened. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Yeah, But it's all thanks to you guys for helping us out. Robbie Diaz: Hey, It's no big deal. But that's just what we do for each other once we make a friend, We're friends for life. Prince Titan: Very well said, Robbie. Back at Cyberspace, The portal to the dimension where Robbie is at has opened. Digit: There we go, The Trans-Dimensional Portal has been opened, Palutena. Widget: Yep, Just as you wanted. Lady Palutena: Excellent, We may save Robbie yet. Just then, Someone came out of nowhere who turned out to be Marty McFly. Marty McFly: You guys are gonna need my help. Yoshi: Marty?! Mordecai: Hey, If it isn't our old friend, Marty McFly. Rigby: Awesome! How's it going with you, Marty? Marty McFly: Great, Rigby. Doc send me to help you guys out, And I even got this. (shows everyone his Titanium Data Squad Morpher) Pit: The Titanium Data Squad Morpher! Marty McFly: It's a long story, I'll explain later. Zordon: Good luck, Rangers. And May the Power protect you. At last, They all stepped into the portal to where Robbie is right now. Meanwhile, Robbie, Sonic and Chip traveled to the Holoska. Robbie Diaz: Well, Looks like we're here in Holoska. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Yeah, We may keep the universe safe yet. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): You said it, Sonic. When the Data Squad Rangers appeared, Pinkie Pie spotted Robbie. Pinkie Pie: Guys, There he is! Then, Cocoloo looked as he spotted Robbie's friends Cocoloo: Mr. Robbie, Isn't that your friends you were talking about? Robbie Diaz: Huh? (looks behind) Twilight Sparkle: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Twilight, Guys! As the rest of the Data Squad Rngers reunited, Robbie noticed Marty McFly. Marty McFly: Hey, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Marty, What brings you here with everyone else? Applejack: We have us here a Titanium Ranger in our team, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Really, Cause I think a new friend told me he was the Titanium Ranger. With Prince Titan approaching, Everyone were surprised to see him. Marty McFly: Whoa, This is heavy duty, Guys. Prince Titan: Greetings, Fellow Data Squad Rangers. I am Prince Titan, I'm the former Titanium Ranger. In case you didn't know, I'm the one who gave Marty McFly the Titanium Data Squad Ranger. Marty McFly: You've interested me, Titan? But why? Prince Titan: A long time ago on my home planet, I've fought with my might to protect all civilians from harm. But then, I barely survived a battle against Dr. Eggman's Egg Pawns. (looks at Marty) That is why I've decided to choose you to carry on my place, Marty McFly. But I'm not forcing you to, It's your choice. With a long time of thinking, Marty realized the whole datail and agreed. Marty McFly: Sure thing, I'm game. With that said, Everyone cheered. Amy Rose: Okay, Let's save the celebration for when we head home. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, But I don't think that's gonna be any different with Dark Gaia coming. Rigby: Huh, Who's Tark Paia? (as Mordecai punches him in the shoulder) Ow! Mordecai: No, Dude. He said Dark Gaia! Sunset Shimmer: Who is he or she? Robbie Diaz: Well, Professor Pickle told us that Dark Gaia is an gargantuan creature of such size that it makes characters like Sonic seem like grains of sand by comparison. In its incomplete base form, It has brown skin with its lower body and torso resembling that of a snake's, two thin arms with long neon-blue claws, and scaly shoulders. Its head itself is very wide, much wider than its main body and is mostly composed of its jagged mouth and has a single green eye on each end of it. Lucina: That explains a lot. Robbie Diaz: Which is why Sonic, Chip and I must find the Gaia Temples from around the world of restoring the Chaos Emeralds power. Sonicthe Hedgehog (Unleashed) Yeah, Let's go. Chip: I'm with you, Sonic. As Robbie, Sonic and Chip started walking, Sunset grabs his hand. Robbie Diaz: (grunts) Huh? Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, Robbie. You're not doing this alone. Karone Hammond: I think Sunset has a point, Robbie. We're a team, Remember? If you go, Then you take us with you. Marty McFly: They're right, Robbie. We Power Ranger Teammates are in this together. Chip: Are you sure about this, Dark Gaia might be more powerful when it wakes up and it's kinda dangerous. Amy Rose: That might be true, but we don't care, us Data Squad Rangers never give up fighting for the earth. Nate Adams: Hmmm, Guess there's no going back now. huh? Beth: Obviously. Adrien Agreste: We got your back, Robbie. Princess Kelly: Does that mean... There's no going back? Robbie Diaz: I don't think so, But this battle isn't over. And until it is, We have to restore the planet back. Sora: Then... Let's finish it. We're still Power Rangers, No matter what! With Robbie knowing they wanted to help, They look at Sonic and Chip. Robbie Diaz (to Sonic and Chip): So, How about it? Think we can handle one last rumble together? Everyone back home are waiting. Chip: Yeah! Let's get going! Along the way, Robbie, Sonic the Werehog, Chip and everyone else walk through a chasm and enter an open area where projectors are turned on, briefly blinding them before they see Dark Moray encased in ice. Dark Moray's eye darts around before it sees Sonic the Werehog and Chip, where it then breaks out of the ice and roars at them. Chip: Oh no! (hides behind Sonic the Werehog) Yoshi: Oh boy, This is not good. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Yoshi. We'll be able to do it. Robbie, his team and Sonic the Werehog ran towards Dark Moray while Chip stays behind and flaunts his fists. Robbie Diaz: Ready, Guys? Mordecai: Ready. Rigby: Lead the way, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: (Hey actives his morpher) It's Mophin Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Maud Pie: Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Marty McFly: Spirit of Titanium, Power Revealed! At last, Marty morphed into the Titanium Data Squad Ranger for the first time. Chip: Go, Rangers! And then, the Regular Rangers, Miraculous Team and the Petite Princesses came to help them. Tommy Muddle: We're with you all the way, Rangers. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts